showsyourwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Life With Boys/Gabe Foster
Gabriel "Gabe" Foster is the oldest of the Foster siblings and knows how to get his way. Gabe is one of the stereotypical boy heart-throbs of high school who is kind of a player when it comes to. He is portrayed by Liam Payne. Personality Gabe can be hardheaded and easily annoyed by people but he can sometimes be tricked by people and not even realize it. Gabe can be uncaring such as when he was dating two girls and couldn't remember either of their names but he always tries to be supportive unless whatever it is annoys him but can also be the reversed. Gabe is also a trouble maker getting detention multiple times and always replying to his dad " I didn't do anything" in a rather whinny tone and also says "Don't you trust me" is a rather saddened tone but is always mimiced by his dad at his failed attempts. Appearance Gabe has brown hair which he gets from his mom. He is normally dressed in cool, comfortable and stylish clothes. Relationships Jack Foster (1995-present; Father and Son) Jack is Gabe's father. The two aren't too close as Jack doesn't have much trust in Gabe with every reason not to. Jack is used to Gabe's multiple attempts to get out of trouble and his claims of it being an "accident" or so. Jack also does not trust Gabe with his objects shown when Gabe fried Jack's new sunglasses after Gabe promised to keep them safe at a party. Even so, with all this tension the two have a strong relationship. Explicitly shown when Jack allowed Gabe not to take his driver's test when he wasn't ready as well as getting Sam and Spencer off his back about it. Tess Foster (1997-present; Siblings) Gabe and Tess have a normal brother sister relationship. The two are shown to tease each other endlessly and have no problem picking on each other. Gabe also has no issues giving advice to Tess or even hugging her if she needs it. He also has a slight protective streak, wanting to hurt a guy when he was mean to her. Sam Foster (1997-present; Brothers) Sam and Gabe are brothers, Gabe being the older one. The two normally get along and scheme together but at times Sam thinks of Gabe as an "animal" and Gabe thinks of Sam as a dork (he is). Most of the time the two are fine and share a close relationship, shown when Gabe switched clothes with Sam so he could get a girl to get over Allie. It's also been shown that when Sam won't listen to Tess or even Jack, Gabe could make him listen. Such as when he told him to "man up" and when he threatened to practically kill him of he ever smoked again. Spencer Foster (2004-present; Brothers) Out of all his siblings Gabe seems to share the strongest bond with the youngest Spencer. The two seem to be together constantly and hang out. Spencer looks up to Gabe as a role model and Gabe loves teaching him. Gabe seems to acknowledge that Spencer is a genius and incredibly smart. Gabe is also very sweet to him, taking him out for pizza, ice cream exc. after beating him in a game. Quotes Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Life With Boys